


下不为例

by Rachelovee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelovee/pseuds/Rachelovee
Summary: “他最大的错误就是忽视了一件事，狼崽子就算做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，对荤腥的渴望也依旧深植心间。”





	下不为例

**Author's Note:**

> 易感期敏感性alpha/床上教学/受方主动/流泪/脐橙/猫必须叫

“他最大的错误就是忽视了一件事，狼崽子就算做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，对荤腥的渴望也依旧深植心间。”

 

都说处于发情期的omega最让人头痛，但对于有个性子别具一格的alpha男朋友的王柳羿来说，易感期alpha其实要比发情期的omega还要难办。  
何出此言呢，因为他的男朋友兼队友喻文波同志平时正正经经一男的，行为举止没有任何不妥，满嘴跑火车和干点直男常干的事儿都是家常便饭，唯独到了易感期的时候不一样。  
S8夺冠时候都强忍着没落下来的眼泪到这种时候半分钱不值噼里啪啦的掉，刚满18岁新鲜热乎的成年人完全不顾形象，恨不得缩成小小一个点从世界上消失才好。平时粗神经和大咧咧的心思现在更是比掰开藕节时连着的丝还脆弱，对方言行稍有不慎就满脸写着自闭泫然欲泣像被恶霸地主欺负了的良家妇a。  
王柳羿对此觉得无可奈何是真的，但没法下定决心撒手不管也是真的。毕竟男朋友是自己找的，后颈是自己同意人家才咬的，谈恋爱的美好既然接受了，后续带来的小麻烦也得照单全收才够意思。  
更何况要解决这个麻烦也不是什么特别难做到的事，掐着人易感期提供抑制剂外加多夸夸他哄哄他也就过去了。  
只不过，这次算是例外，一个非常难办的例外。  
在春季赛顺利拿下冠军后的短暂休息时间里，喻文波不知道为什么提前进入了易感期。  
其实应该是好事，对于alpha或omega职业选手来说，在大赛前提前度过易感期或发情期可以保证赛场上发挥更稳定。但对于喻文波和王柳羿这种特殊情况而言，就只能算是个喜忧参半的情况了。  
由于担忧下路这对小情侣万一仗着年轻气盛搞出点什么事来，俱乐部在得知他们确定伴侣关系之后给出的建议是尽可能的靠抑制剂和临时标记度过特殊时期，简而言之就是能用嘴的就不用下面，能用牙就不动胯下二两肉。  
王柳羿听话，说不让碰就不让碰，任凭那时候喻文波怎么晃着他的手发射恳求眼神也毫不松口，至多是让人按着随便亲一亲，嘴唇红肿两天也就罢了。这种情况在管理层稍微松了口，允许在长期休息期间稍微解决一下生理问题后也没有大幅度改观，毕竟比赛行程紧促，冠军往往打的大场次也很多，抽不出什么时间来好好滚一发。  
何况抑制剂有的时候比人力起效要快。  
但这次打完春季赛捧回属于自己的奖杯之后总算是让前一段精神高度紧绷的日子告一段落，第一把拿到洛完成究极进化的小辅助盘算着怎么推销皮肤的时候也分出点心思来想无关紧要的事。  
比如床事。  
原来按王柳羿的设想，在人不处于特殊时期下做两发也就完了，算是给彼此一点奖励。但一切所谓计划好的东西在他发现自己小男友一整天都不对劲只窝在房间里闭门谢客之后选择去其卧室关心问询之后土崩瓦解。  
之前选到德莱文两把斧子直切别人大动脉一下一个杀伐果断的人现在窝在床上想用队服把自己盖得严严实实，看见自己男朋友之后更是面子都不要只拿衣服挡了挡脸，嗫嗫喏喏地说：  
“蓝哥，我难受...”  
完了。王柳羿走过去把盖在人身上的队服拿开的时候心里蓦然生出一种风萧萧兮易水寒的悲壮感。  
大概是要做二的N次方发才能完事儿了。

 

现在必然是不能指望眼泪汪汪只知道嘟囔难受的人干什么主动地事儿了，关键时刻还得靠自己豁出去。以前大热的电视剧里不久有一出这种戏码吗，一咬牙一闭眼有样学样也就过去了。  
职业选手的手是拿来操作键盘鼠标的，之前哪知道还有能帮人脱衣服勾裤带的功能。在基地也不用穿什么紧身裤凹造型，外加喻文波是个实打实的随心主义者，今天身上那条裤子尤为宽松，不费什么力气就被弄下来放在一边。  
内裤倒是贴身款，撑出一个饱胀的鼓起不用仔细看都知道勃起到什么程度。虽然没怎么做过，但对于对方尺寸心里有数还应该是作为其伴侣应该做到的事。  
“这种事情也要我来吗杰克哥？”  
典型的明知故问，上一秒还笑眯眯抛出问题的人下一秒已经凑上去用自己的脖颈去磨蹭人的脖颈，像纪实片里即将完成婚礼的两只天鹅般缠绵。平时在键盘上飞舞的手隔着一层内裤的布料虚拢在alpha的性器上把握着力度慢条斯理地揉，如果忽略人脸上那点诡异的红色还真以为是情场老手在调戏小处男。  
喻文波跟着他那动作呼吸一下比一下粗重，末了还是没忍住，自己动手稍微将内裤的边缘向下拉了拉，其中意味不言而喻。王柳羿也是胆大，矜持都懒得装，握着那一会儿就要往自己身体里进的东西精心伺候，柔软指腹有意无意扫过顶端刮过冠状沟，比起挑逗都更像是赤裸裸的勾引了。  
但说出来谁又信他是在教学呢，凭着以前看的为数不多片里的技巧出来以身传教到最后的目的还不是想让同样的快感百般加倍奉还在自己身上。不过私心和情欲都是人之常情，下不为例也就罢了。在爱人面前还要彬彬有礼恭敬到轮流飙礼貌用语就太装了，床上又不要你玩德莱文，装有锤子用。  
Alpha的那活儿本来就够分量，没想到受了点甜头之后还能稍微再胀起来一点。这么直白又不假思索的回应显然让omega成就感很强，甚至主动凑过去和人唇舌交缠接吻。牙套还没摘这件事对接吻来说着实很伤，但毕竟在一起也不是一天两天，被刮破的口子愈合再破开的无限循环硬是让喻文波这种嘴上溜的一批实际操作负分的人吻技也提高不少。  
明明喻文波在易感期看起来像只被抛弃了的猫，但信息素又是这么具有攻击性的杜松子酒味，亲过来的时候又这么富有侵略性，像是昭然的宣誓自己的主权，要把眼前自己的小对象一点一点全都吞吃入腹似的眼神只是一闪而过，随后又是那副委委屈屈的样子把手从王柳羿衣服下摆伸进去不讲道理地一通摸。  
天气已经开始逐渐回暖，这一点明显体现在衣服的穿搭上，王柳羿虽然身板单薄但却格外怕热，探进去作乱的手甚至不需要穿过几层衣服就能贴贴实实地来个肉贴肉。  
乳尖本来是小小的一点，现在却莫名变得浑圆发肿，随便摸一摸就激出几颗鸡皮疙瘩，处于引导者位置的人垂着头把身体稍微再蜷起一点，看起来还算平静，可还打算帮人打出来的手微微的颤抖已经完全暴露了他的情动。菠萝这种热带水果本来就凭借甜润得发齁的汁水而著称，王柳羿这样的omega加上这种信息素也够称得上一句绝配。  
就是直来直去的甜，想要了就说想要，喜欢就说喜欢，但明明做着比谁都下流的事却脸红的比谁都厉害，被人全射到手上了也不恼，甚至连不适的触感都没有表达，甚至还把手举起来给人晃晃，很小声很小声地说那还要不要润滑。  
毕竟这个时期弟弟是真的像个弟弟，自己再不主动一点没准到最后就变成AO相拥哭号了。

 

喻文波是知道王柳羿其实内心也有奔放的时候，但他没想到人真能当着自己面不急不慢用自己刚射出来的东西做润滑。纤长的两根手指上挂着白色浊液在穴口边按压，小心翼翼试探着进去一点就要眯起眼睛来咻咻地喘上一小会儿，不知道是真敏感到这个地步，还是纯属拿来勾引人。  
明明就像一幅骨架子搭了点皮肉，可该有肉的地方一点不少，能算得上是偏瘦的匀称，俩人之间挨得太紧，最轻微的喘息声也一字不落跑进对方耳朵里，诓论是不加掩饰的呻吟。  
明明人就在眼前，但一边自己玩着自己还要小声哼哼着念叨杰克哥杰克哥，好像自己才是被冷落了很久的那个。顺着指头侧眼往里看就能看到里面粉嫩的穴肉，手指有向外抽离迹象时还贪婪地不由自主再向内吞吃一点，不知餍足般的寻求填满。  
“要不要进来？”  
眼镜早早被摘掉放在一边，没了心灵双层窗户的人投过来的视线缺少一层屏障变得更勾人，太久没做过的后果是扩张即使做得很充分，真正做起来的时候还是会痛。  
不知道是王柳羿这个老师教的好还是所谓天资高者不仅局限于一款游戏，alpha像大型猫科动物捕捉到猎物一样在脖颈处的啃咬力度把控的恰到好处，与其说是捕食更像是调情，一边宣示主权一样留牙印子一边还要含含糊糊地说蓝哥身上好香。  
其实王柳羿也没喷什么香水这种花里胡哨的东西，纯属是信息素在作怪。过分浓烈和过分甜腻的两种信息素混合在一起恰好中和，omega庆幸自己的酒精过敏并不作用在信息素方面，否则本来就让人晕头晕脑的场面还要更混乱一些。  
Alpha这个时候倒讲起礼貌来了，低声问：蓝哥我能不能进来？  
“不做我去给你找抑制剂，一下就好。”  
“蓝哥你宁可要抑制剂都不要我！”  
王柳羿心里痛斥难道我还能让你滚吗，实际上却因为男朋友突然红了的眼眶慌了神。止不住地说不想要抑制剂想要你，杰克你进来吧。明明一开始难受的是喻文波，现在要人帮的反而成了他王柳羿。风水轮流转这个事儿有时候还是挺让人无语的。  
而他在无语中忽略了至关重要的一件事：狼崽子就算做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，对荤腥的渴望也依旧深植心间。Alpha就算再在易感期委屈无辜的像个纯情小处男，骨子里上位者的性格还是抹不去的，所谓掩藏只是需要一个释放时机，比如现在。

 

局面彻底失控了。  
相信喻文波的话还不如转头找块豆腐拍死自己。王柳羿的幡然醒悟来的有点晚，早点意识到就好了，不然他也不会现在这么被动的被人按住手腕一味承受，嘴合不拢甚至有点发酸，深呼吸都缓解不了他乱成一锅粥的思绪。只好让双腿淫乱又不自控地大张迎接撞击，身体随着对方的动作起起伏伏。  
喻文波好看这话王柳羿都快说倦了，可平时无论怎么好看化了怎么合适他的妆都好像没有现在好看。带一点色气，但更多的是少年感，初尝禁果的现代版亚当一样，青涩又有魅力。  
Alpha到底在体力上面有先天优势，就算喻文波是个标准电竞玩家兼运动重度不爱好者，照样也能在床上把王柳羿制的服服帖帖。  
“蓝哥到底喜不喜欢我嘛。”  
王柳羿刚回过神来想说你怎么开始学台湾电视剧嗲里嗲气的说话了就又被撞得噤了声，太久不给人开荤当然一碰就不可收拾，仗着自身条件优越三两下把他撞得眼神飘忽，和之前色情片里被干到失神的主角有几分相像。  
这种时候除了喜欢还能说什么呢，不喜欢能含着你的东西自己晃腰晃的这么起劲吗，不喜欢能夹着你的小兄弟还喃喃地故意要你听到爽的要死掉这种一般情况下说出来就会羞愤的想要死掉的话吗。明知故问有时候一点也不显得可爱。尤其是明明平时也很少用手解决还能硬这么久不射，在穴里顶来捣去像缱绻处刑似的，偏偏自己还没在发情期，生殖腔口紧紧闭着，哪受得了这种操，快感堆积起来麻木的都发疼，床上喊的话都没什么新意，无非是软软地把杰克哥和喻文波这六个字翻来覆去地叫。  
以前也总是这么叫，不在床上也还是这么叫，喻文波怎么就听不腻呢。一遍不够还要再来一遍，满意之后还要得寸进尺。  
“那喜欢又是多喜欢，有没有你喜欢的女明星那么喜欢？”  
“你和她们不一样的呀，觉得好看和想谈恋爱是两码...”  
话还没说完狼崽子又蛮横的来堵嘴，王柳羿也是纳闷为什么会有人这么着迷于亲吻，哪怕冒着会被钢制牙套刮出无数个口子来的风险还是屡屡凑过来完成缠绵仪式。  
大概是对这个回答很满意吧，喻文波明明眼里还蓄着没掉出来的金豆豆，可怎么看怎么是笑模样。一笑就更糟糕，心情愉悦连带着嘴也没个把门的，话一句更比一句不像人话。  
“那蓝哥学猫叫给我听好不好？”  
“不要嘛，猫不想叫，真的不想叫。”  
可有人偏偏想听呀，握着omega因为情欲烧得滚烫的手放在自己脸侧蹭了蹭，小狼狗小奶狗无缝切换毫无破绽，委屈兮兮又哼哼唧唧地说可是宁王昨天逗你都被说逗猫啦，你哪里喜欢我，你喜欢宁王都不会喜欢我。  
我竟然想和这种时候的喻文波讲道理，我可能是被操傻了。  
那么，叫一声也没关系吧。轻轻地，就一下，他听得到听不到都随缘，随意的不能再随意的喵一下又能怎么样呢。反正又只有他们两个人，又不会有别人听到...  
这些复杂的心理活动吃味的小朋友当然不会知道，他只看到他的小男友紧张的咬了咬下唇留下个转瞬即逝的牙印，随后从喉咙里咕咕噜噜地挤出一个轻飘飘甜腻腻的“喵”。  
喻文波满脑子只剩下一个念头：可惜兔子不怎么会叫，不然下次一定得让蓝哥叫一声。怎么会有这么恰恰好合自己心意的人啊，怎么都可爱，打游戏的时候可爱日常相处的时候可爱床上更可爱，可爱的没边儿了。  
而且这个可爱还不一定是形容词，动词放在句里依旧适用。至于这个动词的爱怎么爱嘛，自然是仁者见仁智者见智小年轻见心了。杜松子酒这么烈的东西，水果里也就只有菠萝最适合与之中和。  
其余无需多言，有些人生来就契合我的灵魂。

 

“蓝哥我们换个姿势好不好？”  
王柳羿整个人被捞起来陷在自己alpha的怀抱里出不去，除了点头答应之外好像也没有别的选择。  
然而尽管做好了完全的心理准备，但真正再次体会到快把自己整个人撕裂的填满感还是久违到有些突然。缓慢有序的呼吸声突然乱了一拍，中途插入了不和谐的一声刻意压低却依旧清晰的呜咽。  
早早存在心中的愿望一朝实现当然是爽的，omega后穴本就为性交而生，包裹着alpha粗大的前端画面竟然不显得违和，反而有种叫人看了脸红心跳的冲击力。  
由于姿势的优势在前，所以几乎没有什么试探就很轻松的一插到底，喻文波只觉得爽过头了有点头皮发麻，差点定力飞到九霄云外把持不住变身闪电侠。  
但其实，自己的小爱人这样诱人这样顺从，又有几个正常的alpha能把持得住呢，何况这个alpha还在易感期。渴求在心里扎根之后疯了似的抽长，之后怎么办都不是现在要考虑的事，就是很单纯的想操他，把他埋藏的更深的放浪话操出来，看看他的蓝哥到底还能有什么更漂亮的样子不给他瞧。  
邪火烧起来就挡不住，但更挡不住的是对人那点子心疼。喻文波平时看见人皱个眉都觉得心里也发堵，现在小声嗫喏着好像疼的只能往自己怀里钻的样子有多揪心更不用提了。  
“这么疼啊？”  
“不疼不疼，就是好胀，尺寸可以的呀，一会儿轻一点，不然会顶坏的。”  
王柳羿听着自家小男朋友语气不对，明明疼的是自己却好像其实是他受罪，好像一会儿就要含着点眼泪给他砰砰砰说对不起。好家伙，这可怎么行，JackeyLove上次的乖宝宝形态还是在之前外出迪士尼的时候，现在突然来个回到未成年时期未免要叫人担心一下到底是三年起步还是要被爱判处终身监禁。  
还是后者好一点吧，至少罪名听起来浪漫。不过大概喻文波也不想回到十六岁只能盯着自己白白净净清清爽爽的小辅助看半夜肖想一下再为自己日后扑朔迷离的分化担心的那段日子。  
Omega的好学生不依不饶，借着易感期加情绪波动大为借口。跟在后妈那儿受了气的小孩似的拽拽他的手，理直气壮且不容拒绝地说我好累啊蓝哥，你自己动一动好不好。  
王柳羿难道还能说不好吗，纵容这个人的事情他做的太多了，真到临头也不差这一件和这一点脸面。何况只是自己出点力气，好歹主动权还攥在手里，就算是喻文波小赚他自己也不亏。  
小辅助本来就瘦，在腰这方面更是体现的淋漓尽致，喻文波确信自己用手不费吹灰之力就可以扣住。Omega把别人性器吃进去又吐出来的时候那美好的曲线就在人眼前晃，直勾勾地精准踩中所有可以引爆旖旎幻想的点。  
心心念念的人就这么赤裸着上身，胸口和脖颈还带着亲密留下的斑驳红痕。眼睛看似垂着实际却总偷偷瞟过来，等着受到表扬一样的小心翼翼。  
喻文波觉得虽然累的没力气自己动，但把人搂住再帮帮人自己动大概还是可以做到的。王柳羿没想到这种时候人还要玩花的，自己没控制好幅度被弄了个深顶，掌握在手中的主动权一朝失去确实挺慌，比如现在就只能把头搁在人肩膀上捯气儿控诉你怎么这样。  
看似是赌气不想动了，其实是动不了了，快感从敏感点直接通往四肢百骸，过电一样哪里都酥了，动动手指尖做不到。大脑一片空白还有耳边尖锐的金属声幻听，像被美杜莎狠狠地瞪了一眼变成石头，反应迟钝的反射弧好像能绕地球三圈。  
高潮其实就是这么简单的事儿，连多余的荤话都不需要有。  
就是太爽了，性器头部不讲道理的破开穴肉往里挤，侵占、填满。Alpha和omega天性中在交合方面的高度适配性初露端倪，情液兜头浇下来，像把人的东西浸泡在温泉水里似的。  
生殖腔腔口估计都有点发肿了，蹭过去的时候又舒服又疼，钝痛在神经上起作用，使得人不至于在快感中沉沦太深失去自我。眼泪留下来的一瞬间，王柳羿分神了。  
有些alpha是会在易感期哭唧唧湿淋淋的，只不过他在哭唧唧的同时也会把自己的omega弄到哭，而且还得比他更湿淋淋。  
“蓝哥，别分神。”

 

人生当与有情人做快乐事，如今有情人与快乐事两样，王柳羿自认算是占全了。

 

就做完之后这点半梦半醒的功夫喻文波还有心思问，好奇宝宝似的一遍又一遍。嘴里跑的不是火车而是骚话，一会儿是蓝哥我有把你弄坏吗，一会儿是蓝哥你刚才舒服不舒服啊反正我舒服的要昏头了，连昏昏然时候的男朋友都不打算放过。  
他的男朋友抽抽着调匀呼吸，因为刚才玩的太开腿还合不拢，任由刚才被射进去的东西顺着腿根流下来沾湿床铺。喊过了劲儿之后只觉得嗓子发肿出个音都困难，只能虚吊着声音毫无分量地说：舒服舒服，但是就这一次，下不为例啊，真的会坏掉的...  
“所以蓝哥高潮几次？”  
“你问这个干什么嘛...”  
“下次就都按这个标准来，这次就不是特例了，就可以不用说下不为例了。”

 

原来你不是下不为例，你是下次还敢。  
我的男朋友是个语文鬼才怎么办，在线等，急。  
不过语文鬼才就语文鬼才吧，谁叫人是自己喜欢的恋爱是自己同意谈的，谈恋爱的美好既然接受了，后续带来的小麻烦也得照单全收才够意思。  
所谓的易感期会变得敏感脆弱并不是给alpha凭空增添一个性格标签，而是把心底真正的那个他稍微暴露出一点边角。所以王柳羿会看到平日里大大咧咧无所在乎的人突然谨小慎微乱吃飞醋，其实说是不在乎又怎么可能真的不在乎，只是说出口这样的事太不酷，有些小朋友是坚决不愿意做的。  
平时看起来是我依赖你叫你杰克哥逗你来开心，有些时候黏我一点也未尝不可。  
下次还敢就下次还敢吧。谁叫自己喜欢人家呢。  
情欲餍足之后自主完成我想开了我看开了一套流的omega用一种甜蜜的口吻叹了叹气，扭头伸出食指戳戳旁边把自己搂的死紧死紧就不放开的alpha。

 

“喻文波。”  
“嗯？”  
“过来亲亲。”

**Author's Note:**

> 是没有情趣更开不出什么有水平的车的我，大家看着开心就好。


End file.
